The lighting system of a motor vehicle consists of lighting and signaling devices mounted or integrated to the front, rear, sides and in some cases the top of a motor vehicle. This lights the roadway for the driver and increases the conspicuity of the vehicle, allowing other drivers and pedestrians to observe a vehicle's presence, position, size, direction of travel, and the driver's intentions regarding direction and speed of travel.
Every road-legal vehicle is required to have functioning brake lights that are activated when the driver applies the vehicle's brakes. This is important because it warns trailing drivers of the forward vehicle's deceleration, giving them a chance to do the same and avoid a rear-end collision.
Currently, vehicle brake lights are illuminated in a steady, static fashion. However, it has long been known that intermittently flashing or pulsating lights attract more attention than continuously illuminated lights. Thus, making the brake light automatically flash would provide a more effective method of warning of a slowing down or stopping vehicle. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for modulating a vehicle's brake light activation in order to enhance the attention drawn by the brake light, while also modifying the modulation in short-term subsequent brake activations to reduce potential annoyance during conditions of heavy traffic.